<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattoo by Itachi_S_Lucius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579614">Tattoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius'>Itachi_S_Lucius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Guilds, Developing Relationship, Dragon Mates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Guilt, Homophobia, Implied Future Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Secret Relationship, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Slightly Out Of Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn, True Mates, people die when they are killed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan was not a kind man, and in teaching his son to be a dark wizard there were many tendancies, pains, sorrows, actions and disactions that cast Laxus into the type of man who could kill if needed. Natsu had met him by accident. He wouldn't change it though. He loves his boyfriend with everything he is, and all the fire in his soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, y'all this is a re-write of my already posted "Tattoo" it has different plot points in some instances, but it is mainly the same.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even though it was dampened by mist and it continuously smelt of danckened mildew, a comforting odor that a well-acquaintanced citizen could find a hesitant comfort within. So did he, in walking through nye abandoned streets with clamped buildings clamped together and ages old, made of stone and plaster as was popular two-centuries ago. Uphill was his destination, and before him there was a grouping of familiar ragged cloth all huddled together in a futile attempt to keep warmed from the chilled early morning air; their barren feet slapping against the still wet cobblestone road. Laxus raised an eyebrow at their attempt for warmth, but his boots made a heavy impacting sound against the rock, and he found himself staring into their frightened expressions as they turned to face his sound, his eye twitched at the slight sympathy which wracked throughout his body at the pitiful visual they made. All children, covered by matted rags with dirt stained faces and blood dried on their curled toes, each of them far younger then he; by height: by decades; by probability: by only a few years. All of them were shivering, one even had purple toned seemingly red ‘painted’ nails, and Laxus knew well enough that the girl would be dead within the week, the sigh that escaped him at the knowledge surprised even his mind. Yet, he merely quickened pace under the denial of his own moral comprehension of his actions and clenched his teeth at the sight as he walked away from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahead of him lay the grand hall. One which even a citizen of the Darken Kingdom such as he; wished to be gone from all structure, for that same reasoning, he entered the building from one of their numerous side entrance ways as he ever did. A scowl unintentionally carved upon his scarred visage, momentarily, as he threw it to the chair furthest away: he clenched at the sun-warmed leather jacket in his hands a blanketed express playing upon his emotions as considerations flew throughout an adapt mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of the many persons surrounding, staring upon him with their distant features of disinterest, he paid heed to only one, as his own orange eyes came to meet with a hostile blue, his shoulders instinctively drew back in preparation and his thighs tensed as he was met with a sneer and almost towering figure of his father standing over him in nye intimidation. No armour covered the man as it so often did with his increasing paranoia, instead he wore only his cloak and underclothes, a posturing of relaxation. Laxus’s eyes twisted in evaluation of the odd calm disposition of a man he had always known to be posturing, controlling, and malevolent, his arms crossed over his most purple shirt in an automatic defensive pose he hardly acknowledged as it were; instincts flaring in incomprehension. In turn, Ivan gave him the amusement he might to an arrogant slave; prior to killing them. It riled the lacrima made dragonslayer as the feeling chilling down his spine was familiar enough to cause concern, his hands clasped to his elbows in discomfort, not knowing what wrong he could have done to gain such an expression from his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laxus, my boy, how was your job?” Unaccustomed to a polite, domicile, civility, Laxus dropped his arms away from their protection, and gave a glare of distaste, already irritated with Ivan’s obviously faked attempt at gentle tone he walked to the small bar adjacent to the far wall -furthest away from the main hall- and ordered an ale, out his own need for something familiar rather then a particular want for a drink. Beside him, the man he recognized as little more then his guild-master leaned into the wooden counter himself, in Laxus’s scrutinous gaze; already appearing the fool. Sitting on the stool by him, he gave his father a grunt in reply, turning his gaze to the smug express Ivan always managed to wear despite true disposition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” His voice came out even unto his own ears, as that of an older man then he, of an experienced man. He deplored the loss of his own innocence in times such as these. But bore no malice to its callus destruction, for as he saw it within the depth of his own clarity, it was a better method then that of a slow revelation as he heard was common within the Lightened Empire of Fiore. He scrubbed his hands absently down his face, meeting with his large scar and with the several slight ones he often forgot were there, leaning over the bar with tensioned muscles and annoyed eyes. It was a rarity for his father to act in gentle nature, though it happened on occasion whence the man wished for a favour, a taxing favour. Laxus looked to the man, awaiting response, an arrogance of his own acknowledgement of this, replacing the ire and slightened fear he still held whenever facing his father. He gained in turn another smirk, much likened to his own; as Ivan gave away pretense, he handed over a slip of paper which his son snached away from his gentle grasp. A job request of sorts, Laxus knew, though it had been made directly by from his father’s bad hand, written in cheap ink that bleed through the parchment, he was silent while he read, and sipped at his ale with a stoic express, suddenly intrigued by the job his father had decided to give him -twenty-three years old and it was still a rarity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By all respects it was a simplistic request, though an s-class job description by all measures, which was likely his reasoning for presenting it to the only technical s-ranked wizard in their guild beside himself. Laxus knew that his father would be incapable as it were: The job, in synopsis was an infiltration into the Fairy Tail guild of Magnolia; they whom his father had once called guildmates were in the ideal positioning for a spy to enter into their ranks. Laxus glimpsed to the man he titled ‘father,’ already questioning the job description; though he knew he was unlikely to be uncovered as an agent of Raventail, Laxus was also aware that he held the appearance of his grandfather somewhat -though he had never met the man, and if not him, then his looks were reminiscent of his mother by eyes and skin tone alone -and he had met her. In response, irises rolled, and a cup was slammed to the wood from haired hands as beer dribbled slightly down a black beard. “This is important.” The cup tilted again right in his vision as Laxus drank from his own, stoicism coming forth as his hand took to resting half-arsed on his knee, elbow posed high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure it is pops, but despite what you might think the Fiorian aren’t complete dumbasses, I will be recognized to a point. Not all of the old men you served with will have left the guild, even now. And your father will definitely know something is off with just my eye colour, he met- mother, didn’t he?” It wasn’t an actual ask to the man, for they both knew that Fairy Tail’s guild-master had known Laxus’s mother, she had been a member briefly once as it were. With the conversation paused by disconsertment of topic, neither of the two prideful Dreyars looked at each other. Attracting the slight attention of the curious members surrounding, all dark wizards within Raven Tail having a bet on just whom or what their master’s son’s mother was to cause such a venament discomfort, to be said under such maliceful tone by two men so obviously different they held near no similarities to each other, though none amongst them had yet to find an answer. Their heads turned away once it became obvious their curiosity would not be cured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be an issue, when you were younger; sure. Now. No.” Laxus scoffed, a finger playing with the metal rim of his cup at the implication so cavalierly said, scoffing at his own lack of shock at the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Planned to send me awhile back then.” No question, and Ivan gave no response save for the dead express he cast his son, Laxus saw through it for the disinterest it was, and -as always, shrugged off the resulting pang of resentment that flared within his gut at the familiarity of the childhood expression. He snorted then, finishing his glass and lifted away from the barstool, now suddenly wishing to be in his apartment rather then anywhere near memories of his youth, or the closely sounding screaming of the beaten child-slaves in the grand-hall beside their guild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was stopped whilst grasping his leather bikers jacket, at a shout out from the man he least wished to speak to. “There’s a little light wizard from Fairy Tail in the Dark Empire not far from the capital doing a small job on the border apparently. I suggest you start there.” He glared back at the sly information gifted, and his eyes unintentionally wondered over to a now vacant table on the right-most side of the room, it provoked a sigh, but he put his jacket on anyhow as he nodded at the indirection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morn though it was, the day already had the sensation of afternoon as people had become more frequent on the streets. An occasional dark wizard would pass by with an upturned expression and a child-slave following close on their heels, Laxus managed to direct himself away from glancing at the desolate shadows the children were. Attempting only to keep his mind focused on the job he held, though there was little he knew about the Fairy Tail wizard, he did know that they were young, likely less powerful then himself, and were he correct in his assumptions; perhaps easily manipulated. Ivan had specified that he would be on the border, and as there were only two villages near to the capital and by the border he could take a guess which one. The Dark Empire was privatized, though their trade was still in business with Fiore to an extent as the government had no particular wish to completely distance themselves from the Light Kingdom trade was a necessity. By having visited near all corners of his homeland, Laxus knew that only one village was that of trade, hence open to visitors, Kagra. Not far indeed, though an irritant to travel by conductor; so under his own reluctance, the lightning wizard stretched his neck and began his walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagra, by all common definition was a comforting place, lit well by the sun and with a forest just adjacent displaying a wealth of berries and inns for all passing by. The roads weren’t paved, but their dirt was finely trodden from all the caravans which travelled in and out with goods. They were lower within the valley then the capital, thence far warmer in atmosphere and quite different in scenery, by the standing hill one could see the entire village and the hills surrounding from both the Darkened Empire and Fiore. Indeed one inept could easily be fooled into thinking they were one and the same nation. Many of Kagra’s residents were Dark Wizards, indeed most were criminals within Fiore, however, you would never guess upon meeting them as all disposition presented by the residents was friendly and polite. Swearing was considered an offense in Kagra, unlike most of the Empire where all cusses were a common word within the Darkin language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laxus glanced to the clear skies above, and wondered at their tranquility, mainly as he was so unused to such a sight himself. Though already in adulthood, and an experienced mage within his sector, Laxus had only ever met two or three so called ‘light mages’ in his lifetime, and they had been so different unto him that he had found them unnerving, unworldly, even falsified in their modesty and honourable notions -though the experience had never truly left him, though it had been years priour, it affected him still in glimpses of daunting memories with lingering words of chastisement ringing in his ears: The scars of the whip upon his back frequently stang at the remembrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of fish came fierce from the shops as the fishermen began to display their catches, it assaulted at his senses, many were baking within the sun’s heat and only a few merchants had the good sense to shadow them from the heat. Several men and women cast wavering glimpses upon him in recognizable assessment, to judge his disposition. He fixed himself to stand as relaxed as he may, doing his best to keep his orange eyes firmly at the road ahead rather then upwards at the embrightened blue skies or down at the tips of his boots, either direction would say much about him for those within the southern towns; he was, after all, from the richened capital and expected to both display and present an arrogant wealth, his jacket weighed heavy over his tailored shirt and his leather pants felt tightened. Still, Laxus was adapt enough to understand the game everyone within the empire played, he knew his role, and in turn he kept his eyes forward and displayed nothing to be used as an expression of weakness, not even the shrivel his nose wished to make at the scent of fish; he’d never liked fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearby there were travellers, though they were unlikely to be of a guild, for their clothing was common made, not magic resistant, and they appeared to be gossiping: pointing jaggedly at an alleyway corner with little, fickle, disgust. It was not a common practice under the current treaty, yet some Fiorians still travelled into the empire to make a mockery of their differences; oftentimes, Laxus noticed, they were Zentopian in nature and pitiful excuses for insults would escape their lips as if the rudest of remarks, he had found himself laughing loud at an attempt whence he had been but fourteen. To stare now, the lightning mage could see nothing worthy of slander or disgusted express, save for two women brazenly making-out in the alcove of two buildings. His scarred eyebrow rose as his arms crossed, he stood behind the small Zentopians, knowing well his height and hoping they would scurry away in precaution rather then attempt to prove themselves prideful religious zealots. Laxus watched them yelp in a dreaded fright, then as they ran away with tripping feet and perplexed expressions he could not comprehend the meaning of. In looking at the women they had been so callously mocking, he shrugged in slight to himself, they two had noticed no eyes upon them and were gleefully continuing to fondle each other with complete reverence, he did find himself with a small simper at the sight, for he figured it best they did not know of the religious louts making fun of them for nothing logical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned away to continue on with his task. That was when he was met with a joyful laugh and lazy cast smile upon the figure of a wizard across from him. The man was short, with magic resilient clothing, muscles showcased with curvatures that very few men possessed, rosette hair an embrightened smile and a peculiar flying feline beside. Orange eyes blinked rapidly at the strange sight, as he had never seen before, still no illusion dissipated ahead of him and no dream of oddity awoke him in his lopsided bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You beat me to it!” His hands rest on his hips, and though the words are somewhat a challenge in tone, his smile resonates a calm demeanour unbefitting him somehow, it was a relaxation Laxus hadn’t expected from one of Fiore. “I really wanted to tell those jerks off!” A moment is all it takes for the wizard to change, previously calm fingers clenched into fists theat pound against each other as if in affirmation whilst a determination of a moral justice encapsulates the heart-shaped visage. Laxus found himself snorting unto his own surprise at the reaction, his arms were still crossed; perhaps seeming mocking in nature, but in truth, as he could feel it glimmering within by the depth of his soul, Laxus found himself impressed by the true vindication in front of him. Even so, his expression he forced into stoicism as he stared down the boy before him:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything.” Was what he said. Though Laxus did know his own reasonings, though, it took a moment to fully understand for someone born into a hesitant culture such as himself. By what he knew and comprehended of the neighboring country, zentopia was a religious order whom followed themselves under strict order with the Magic Council of Fiore; they opposed most things non-traditionalist; thus by such definition two women in love or even within passion was a sinful blasphemy unto all. Even within the obscured alleyways of a border town within the Darkened Empire such acts were considered shameful under their laws, though the empire itself had no law of banishment to the act as Fiore. Laxus had never took to properly understanding the Magical Council of Fiore, unto one such as him it was abstracted, built upon laws of old and detrimental to a modern society; but even in his young adulthood, the Raventail mage could admit he would not comprehend, as he had lived all his life within the Darkened Empire, he would not simplistically understand the minds of light wizards as he could his own people. What he awaited for now was a response, he wondered at what a man of Fiore would say unto his actions, he had already been praised -which he had hardly expected, so he was curious if the pinket before him had any more shocking answers to give, or if he would sit as if in denial of all he saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you did! Those guys were being complete jerks to those ladies over there for nothing! If it were me I would’ve given ‘em a kick up the back end!” Laxus blinked yet again, an inclination coming upon him that the mage before him was not like most from the lightened kingdom. He near smiled, before he remembered himself abruptly. In a glimpse and a discrete sniff, he knew they were being monitored now, perhaps not in malice, but Laxus knew well enough that curiosity even unto a small situation could lead to a deadly if not dangerous circumstance, and he had want to avoid that with a ‘light’ mage as it were. He gestured away as obvious as he could without a finger in point, to the alleyway across from the man, having no want to interrupt the women in passion. In knowing his people as he did, those gazing would simply presume a trade was occurring, perhaps a drug deal, if not homosexual fondling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gained an apprehensive look in turn, but a smile that soon followed as they both entered the shadowed small road. Again, he gave a sniff, to find the air around him charged, and the one beside him doing the same -though neither of them were being particularly discreet in action. To stare at the short man beside him, he found himself being regarded in turn; an intense expression as if in revelation staring upon him perhaps in uncertainty -perhaps its opposite, Laxus himself was not clear within his own mind as his feelings rushed in an instinctual incomprehension he had only had in youth -sudden and overwhelming, though it ended fastly. Still both their eyes were locked upon the other, a deepened grey clashing with a brightened orange, blushes arose upon both of their cheeks in the realization of intense magical connection neither fully understood, still it took many moments for their gazes to break and whence they did both irises looked to opposing walls in discomfort as heat filled their abdomens and a clasping sensation stole their voices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laxus felt his world constrict about him as the wall he stared at seemed a plane of escape, he knew little of his parents when they had met. All that he knew of had come from his father’s lips and that recountenance had been unwillingly stated, rather then kindly shared. Forcefully depicted for his own sake rather then for wilful tales of romance, Laxus knew this and had for many years accepted that truth. His spine, the very base of his spine, ached as the lacrima with-held what head for so long ignored, the magic within him fighting against the magical blockade provided relief, it stung within as he had never felt before a deepened sensation which had only been mild in his youth. He shifted within himself, attempting best he might to ease the discomfort as he gazed hesitantly down to the boy before him once more. Recognizing the rupturing feeling at the core of his spine as that which his father had once explained to him, as his mother had described. Ivan had attempted a warning in knowing they shared the same magic type, though Laxus had never expected a reaction such as explained. His lacrima ached as its job became more intense in blocking his mother’s magic, though pained, Laxus did have a relief that the pain was not what it had been when young; not the same fatal sting, as his mother had once laughed out during his third birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Laxus had reasoning to believe, and solid reasoning, that he whom was before him was his soulmate, perhaps even a dragonslayer himself; if scent was determinate. He grit at his teeth, there was little to say, and they were both embarrassed, though he knew silence would solve for nothing. “I take it you are a dragonslayer.” It was a statement, an obvious fact they both knew, but his confidence had fled as it were, and now Laxus was acting upon what information he could determine, the mage below him was still blushing but he too clenched his teeth and near yelled out an affirmation, it was a stale air about them, uncertainty guiding; for although their magic types were technically of the same category he knew little about dragonslayer magic despite his lacrima. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, Laxus did know some basic factors, as they had been provided to him priour to the installation of his blockade: he had not expected to meet a submissive-classed dragonslayer on a visit to a distant village. Nor had he expected his body to react so strongly in meeting. His inherited magic -that which was so carefully blockaded by his lightning-dragon lacrima- was burning at the base of his back and there was a numbing sensation at his fingertips, while his face flushed so obviously hot. As his father had so carefully warned him to avoid, he sighed unto himself at the realization, for in looking down to the confused expression of the boy afore him; he knew that the small pinket was indeed a submissive-classed dragonslayer, the only type of human his particular type of body -thus magic, could handle as a mate, yet still here he stood, with a coloured expression upon himself and the boy before him, and he was in complete perplection of how he should proceed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rangled with himself for several silent moments, but before he could take an action upon himself he was interrupted. “I’m Natsu Dragneel. I’ve never met a dominant-class dragonslayer before, I only heard of Black Steel, and that was awhile ago. Pretty rare though so-” He abruptly stopped, with twitching hands at his sides, and an upwards look towards Laxus that the lightning slayer was not certain how to interpret. It was acknowledged by both himself and he assumed the one before him, that people such as them could only ever find comfort within the arms of other dragonslayers, and since they were all so rare; that was exceptionally rare. Natsu flushed heatedly, he rubbed at his neck and he was shifting slowly from each foot, they were both nervous of how to proceed: Laxus did not know how to speak in confidence at this point, and his companion appeared to be waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced himself into action, with a constricting chest and hesitant gaze, his lips were thinned in uncertainty for his wording, but he forced himself to speak through his own discomfort. Laxus decided that the best course of action was to be casual, to acknowledge that he was asking the mystery boy out, but not truly mentioning it. “There’s a cafe not far, made for visitors, rather small; but perhaps we could get to know each other as neither of us have met our second opposite sex.” With a rueful smirk unto himself, there was little point in disguising his intentions. “Well, we both know what I’m asking don’t we?” The wall once more seemed of interest to his gaze, though a small childish laughter came from the voice before him, not quite in mocking as it were depicted; but rather a lightened teasing tone, which Lauxs found himself somewhat soothed by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me, so what's your name, I should probably know that at least right?” A grin stretched wide across a heart shaped face, and dark mage or not, Laxus was comforted by the true amusement, even joy, within the lighthearted expression. A simper crossed onto his own face then as he gestured them both out of the alley, following slightly near the back of his companion -though he did have assurance that one of dragon magic would be completely capable of defending himself, it was more upon inner urge that he did so -and he put it to instinct. Grey eyes glimpsed back to him upward with a slightly expectant express, “is it something creepily weird like all dark wizards ever?’ Automatically, he rolled his eyes at the statement, a snort escaped him, though Natsu did have a slight point, to an extent, and his name wasn’t particularly common. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laxus-” He paused, uncertain as to if he should state his surname or not, by obvious identification the boy in front of him was the light mage his father had mentioned he find within Kagra. By the mark on his shoulder, Laxus knew that he was from his grandfather’s guild, he hesitated at the thought. He clasped his mouth shut for a moment, before he made a decision- “Dreyar,” it was best he present himself with honesty unto a potential life-partner. -and thats what Natsu was, s-class, submissive dragonslayers were exceptionally rare and as they were the only type of person he could ever be with without breaking them, candour was a necessity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Candour was something he had always taken pride in, though he knew detriment was a risk with his reveal. For a moment, he contemplated, before deciding on an alternative for protection’s sake. “Call me Lux. Better that way.” Once more he looked upwards to the clear sky, much blue presented before him with the occasional wisp of fogged cloud. Beside the shortened figure of Natsu gave pause, though his pink hair still played lightly within the gentle winds as did his open vest, his eyes were blown large with the recognizable apprehension of shock. They stared into each other without consideration for a moment, though the Dragneel beside him said nothing whilst the common civilians passed by with ignorance, apparently comprehensive of the delicate information he had been presented with. Though he gave no indication to this, save for his silence on the revelation, they did then walk beside each other however, Laxus found Natsu by his shoulder rather than himself guarding the pinkett's back under instinctual urgings. In pure disagreement with the positioning, his mind gave a slight flip as did his gut, he shoved away the disagreement with the usual resolution he saved for fighting large mercenary bands. Natsu was playing with his fingers, his eyes were kept to the ground and a slight furrow had appeared within his brow, obscuring his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re related to Fairy Tail’s guild-master?” It was both a statement and a hopeful sounding self-denial, in recognition, Laxus turned to look at the gothic architecture surrounding, he daren’t deny it however. Candid, as he usually presented himself, he took to nodding, there was little aid in saying he weren’t as the name was well recognizable to those whom knew of the Ten Wizard Saints well enough. Natsu continued to play with his hands as an expression of confoundment crossed over his face. “I’ve never met you though?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was a simplistic bafflement as puzzled irises turned to stare upwards at him with the innocence only a light wizard could accomplish, though the cross between his eyebrows showed Laxus that he was attempting to glare. A snort escaped him once more, then a sigh as the sky once more drew his attention; knowing he was already playing on the edge of revealment, on the very border of risk as if it had no meaning unto him, as if assassination attempts weren’t plausible when spouting out such honest information to an essential stranger. Even so, Laxus let the wisp of a smile cross over him at the idiocy he was so uncaringly displaying. His the leather weighed heavily over his scarred shoulders and tight around his biceps as if in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You wouldn’t, I never lived in Fiore, I grew up in the Darken Kingdom, raised by my father. I never knew Makarov.” He near said ‘grandfather,’ but the words froze solid in his throat as if cursed by an ice spell in condemnation. It did not fit their family situation well enough to be deserving, by mere morality he was an accident, by zentopia he bore the encompassing entitlement of a sinner’s bastard; which was likely why he had only ever driven himself to the villages of the thin borders between the two nations. The persons of Fiore surrounded themselves within their obstructive religion: Though, Laxus supposed the Darken Kingdom hardly held a better hand with their kidnapped slaves, bloodied magic, and corrupted guild-based government of criminals. The question was expected however, and he glimpsed downwards to the light mage across from him as they sat at an obtrusively small cafe table; he wondered to himself very briefly in watching the calm movements in which he sat, the relaxed posturing he bore, just how much -if any, death had Natsu seen in his own work. The lightning mage doubted it could be any. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, in ordering his coffee as he always did, with a tang of sugar and a good portion of milk, he watched the Fairy Tail wizard order the essential opposite. The cat nearby him fluttering in the air as if not peculiar at all, a fish firmly clenched in its jaw. Laxus leaned himself back into the small wooden chair limiting his movements, fingers tapping absently against the table and making a rhythm even he wasn’t quite certain of. “Why are you in the Darken Kingdom anyway? Its not exactly a place for-most light wizards.” He put it simply, ignoring the illegal implication he’d already accidentally implied while Natsu stretched his arms over his head without a thought to decorum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for my dad actually, but, I doubt he’ll be here, he doesn’t seem to be anywhere.” The melancholy that wiped away all good express upon the dragonslayer before him was swift, and danced over his features in a familiarity that Laxus wished he did not recognize with his own experience. Even so, he brushed away at the comforting emotion crawling up his chest, luck had it so he was so well acquainted with the sensation it was no large task; still he swallowed around the empathy arising. Vagued memories danced across his sights at the similarity, his fist closed on the wood as he clenched his jaw to the remembrance, reminding himself internally that the woman he recalled was not worth the effort of his thoughts. Yet, it still burned as an itch within his stomach. “Seen a large red dragon fly overhead recently?” The question was so obscure that Laxus thought it a jest for a moment, though with the genuine curiosity staring upon him from the grey eyes ahead, from the elbows leaning upon the wooden surface in earnest; he knew it was an actual inquiry. The Dreyar snorted through his nose, his suspension for disbelief playing at his mind as Natsu stared upon him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually believe your father is a dragon?” Perhaps it sounded like an odd statement for one such as himself, as he literally had a dragon-based magical implant continuously saving his life, still his own ability to consider an actual dragon raising any human was very low. Insult was clearly taken though, as Natsu gave a hearty huff of indignation at his wording, and crossed his arms with a pout indicative of a childish temper-tantrum. Despite the serious nature of the conversation however, Laxus laughed out loud at the display; and after so long without even amusement crossing his emotions it was a well needed relief. He had no intention of gaining the wizard’s irritation by sounding as a bastard; though he had little proper education of how to sound polite outside of formal occasions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is!” Laxus refrained for his readily made retort, already well aware that it would only serve him ill. Their coffees came and Laxus found himself with an earnest smile on his face, already having a good time on an unintentioned date, he looked deeply into the milky liquid, a warmth blossoming within the depth of his chest. Natsu glared very briefly, before taking a preemptive sip of his own black coffee, no concern made towards the burning heat he would be presented with; but no reaction was forthcoming, Laxus raised a eyebrow at the discaring nature Natsu presented, already intrigued. “Fine! I’ll prove it to you someday! Just you watch jerk!” A grumble escaped the brown tinged lips, and a simper crossed upon the lightning slayer at the presumptive wording being thrown at him as if in threat. Retreating only slightly, at the knowledge that he was technically using Natsu to gain favour within Fairy Tail, while at the same time knowing that he, in truth, wasn’t even considering his job. A self-made, nonchalant shrug followed at the knowledge as he himself took a drink of his drink; it was not the first time he had ignored Ivan’s direct jobs for him as it were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” The wistful sound to his tone was ardently obvious, and Natsu seemed to take particular notice himself, as he pressed no further on the light-hearted threat. They sat in a comforted silence then, neither having anything to say, merely sipping at their drinks whilst in a simple contentment with each other’s company. “Maybe you should just wait, he may come to you.” It was the closest he could get to a comforted apology at the moment, and though it was a rather pathetic attempt, he got a smile in return for the effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” The same smile remained as Natsu perched himself into a more comfortable positioning, leaning less over the table to stare at him in questioning, and more relaxed in his posture. “What about you then? Things are complicated for Darken wizards aren’t they?” Laxus leaned his head back against the chair rim, his back awkwardly curved so his knees rested against the back of the small table instead of clamped under it, already finding the conversation a slight funny, for the truth in the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you could say that.” He wondered how to phrase himself momentarily, still there was no point in dancing around a discomforting topic just because he squirmed a little at the thought. “I was born in Fiore, so I’m technically a duel-citizen. But I moved to the Darken Kingdom when my dad did after being banished. Still, my… mother-” the detest in his tone was nearly spat out, and he was relieved when Natsu said nothing unto it. “-was of the original Darken tribal clans, so I am a native Darken already.” A lot of wizards from the Kingdom were originally born into slavery, or kidnapped from Fiore as it was, so there was no point of pride in being a citizen; though with how many acted in the capital, one would think it was the same honour as being nobility within Fiore, being of a clan was considered regal however; as there were so few left. The sigh that incompasses Laxus at that moment is full of irritation unto the topic, and his eyes begun seeking an escape from it with quickened fashion to find a lazy bar that may ease away the topic; partially because Natsu was appearing rather discomforted with their public choice as it were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange eyes soon found place upon an open bar with a peculiar name, and few patrons going within, he gave a glance to his companion who shot it a similar expression. And they both made their way over to the morning bar, the cat which had been accompanying Natsu flying off with an approving waved hand from the pinket. To glance, Laxus found himself a slight curious at the other’s man’s plain feet, no shoes adorning, but no issue seemed to plague him from discomfort; his hands swung liberally ahead of him while he hummed a quiet tune unto himself, Laxus bid no attempt to interrupt the apparent calm moment. Awaiting, within a gentle patience that dictated all within the Darken kingdom. Watching content with the atmosphere himself, as none looked upon them with accusation in their direction, no one made crude comments, and it gave him reason enough to untense his unintentionally poised shoulders.                              </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re from the capital I guess?” Therein came a slight tug on his sleeve, and he flinched at the unexpected touch, his automatic detestment for physical interaction flaring up in sudden contrast to the man beside him. Though it was in part to counterpart to a selfish and arrogantly trimmed upbringing from equally discomforted parents whom had separated themselves from affection many years priour to his birth. Laxus knew that unlike them, he was at least not entirely disgusted by the touch of another, still, he squirmed in slight at the contact when their skins unintentionally brushed together: the spark of his magic already attracted to the burning heat of Natsu’s skin. Whence he did not answer, he was pulled into the crooked doorway of the pub by an eager dragonslayer; meeting with the similar nature of his own guildhall. Many men and women disolately drinking away sorrows only they themselves could fathom, some gambling in their corners, others merely speaking to one another, of course there did seem to be the occasional brawl in occurrence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That which Natsu cast an eagerful glimpse to, was a man who did not appear to fit inside his own ego-made boots; though well maintaining a tough-guy disposition and yet failing at appearing domineering, beside him Natsu gave a smirk at his -rather small- approaching figure. But blackened eyes looked upwards then, gazing upwards with a glimmer sparkling as if the midnight of the starry-faced sky, all while something close to a coy smile curved at the left side of his lip; mischievous in a nature Laxus knew the appearance well enough, but he knew not his fellow’s attention until he spoke with a wisp of a voice. “Let me show you what an s-class dragonslayer can do.” Then in that moment, the hand which had been tugged firm upon the fabric of his jacket was pulled away. Laxus watched as the thin, tiny man he’d just been speaking with moved towards a man at least several inches taller then Natsu himself was, it piqued his curiosity in slight. Yet, despite having only known each other for a shortened time period a thrill of worry weaved its way up his neck, though he attempted to sooth it by scratching at the irritance. Perhaps he should have in some manner expected a fight to break forth, and though he did have a small urge to stop the tussle, it was providing a splendid show which his own fire-burnt eyes were quite indulging in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanned thighs were wrapping tight around the other man’s waist in a grapple, pink hair was slickened with a shimmering sweat at the front, while it waved about at his back; that is before the opposition took to gripping it in a tightened grip. Laxus knew himself well, to the extent that he could recognize his own dark influenced mindset; and that was what he could say infracted his mind at that moment, as Natsu hissed through clenched teeth, mouth opening erotically, eyes clasped shut to whatever pain was jolting his nerves. Still he responded by digging his own slight hands into black hair and pulling harshly backwards getting his opponent to stumble back into a table. Slight fists slammed into broad shoulders clearly somewhat heated with magic, as forehead met forehead in a battle of bone, though it did not last long, for the petit dragonslayer shifted himself so that his legs clung to the mans waist while his body hung limp; and then he slammed his balled fists into his kneecaps using the momentum from his loosening. The man fell heavy to the wooden floorboards, crashing into a table as he did so, Natsu sat upon him as if in a complete victory, chest heaving, thighs sweat covered with his trousers sticking fast to his skin. A lowly smirk had covered his face, Laxus watched the small s-class rise with the distinct feeling of his own tenting beneath leather pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu walked back to where Laxus had taken a spot to watch, a grin in place of the smirk had had previously just worn. The lightning found himself amused, just as he was aroused by the demonstration. “I have to say I liked the show, wouldn’t mind a private one later.” It was a bad joke, still resonated, dragonslayers were a rare type of person as it stood, and their two second-sexes often presented problems when seeking sex. Natsu, an submissive-class could bare children just as any regular woman, and just as dominant-classes were intensely violent during sex, thus the entire process of finding a proper partner was made difficult. Even so, both of them knew their positioning in the matter, and neither opposed it, they two stared within each others eyes in expectation. Natsu laughed at the remark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re lucky I suppose.” A grin alit his face, which though not what he expected, Laxus welcomed it for the very warmth it gave unto the atmosphere, and the comforting twinge in his spine that he had never before felt. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, y'all this is a re-write of my already posted "Tattoo" it has different plot points in some instances, but it is mainly the same.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>